


Blue Grass and New Skys

by SugarBugX



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Cryogenics, F/M, Future, Next Generation, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBugX/pseuds/SugarBugX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place 38 years after Spike died. He was revived be some old friends and meets their daughter. <br/>Each chapter is titled after songs in my own personal music library. Since music was a big part of Cowboy Bebop I decided to put links to the songs on youtube. I hope you like the story and the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy Bebop is my favorite anime and the ending left a hole in my soul. This takes place after the end of the series so anyone who has not seen the end should click away now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike is revived at the hospital. And he's been gone a little longer than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put this song into YouTube while you read this chapter:  
> 6 Underground- by Sneaker Pimps  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eBZqmL8ehg

Spike awoke slowly in a hospital bed. The words "Where am I?" slipped from his lips. His ears rang and everything sounded distant with a slight echo; like a bomb had just went off next to his ears. A doctor put a hand on his shoulder, "Hello Spike." He said. "You're in the May Lee Memorial hospital in Tharsis, Mars." Spike blinked his eyes slowly, trying to comprehend what happened, what was happening. "I... I died..." Spike said in confusion. The doctor nodded. "Yes sir, yes you did." Spike gave the doctor an unbelieving look. "You were put into cryogenic sleep until they could pay for you to be revived." The doctor explained. Spike nodded then asked the important question, "And who exactly are they?"

* * *

 

Spencer waited outside the hospital. Her heart pounded fast with anxiety. She was supposed to wait for the man her parents had revived. She was nervous because this would be the first time she met him. She had grown up with the stories about her father's friend, Spike Spiegel. The fearless bounty hunter who went on adventures across the solar system, hunting down criminals with prices on their heads and occasionally helping people along the way. She and her older sister Julia used to fight over who would marry him when their parents decided they had enough money to revive him. Julia always won those arguments. Spencer bit her lip, her eyes began to fill with tears from the memory of the sister she lost. She sniffled a little then wiped her eyes.

A small, blond nurse with pale skin came out of the building and tapped Spencer on the shoulder. "Miss?" She said in a soft voice. "Miss, Mr. Spiegel wants to know who payed for his revival." Spencer jerked her head back. "So, tell him." Spencer shrugged wondering what the big deal was. "Miss." The nurse said again. "The doctor said it might be better if the patient could talk to someone who could explain more." The nurse explained. Spencer nodded and followed the nurse inside the building.

* * *

Spike sat in the bed, twiddling his thumbs. "She'll be here in a moment." One of the nurses said while throwing a folded blanket over a chair by the window.  _She,_ Spike thought. _Was it Faye who revived him_?  _No,_ he thought. _She could have never have saved up that much, besides she had all that debt to pay off._

Another nurse entered the room, He heard the woman's soft voice say, "Right this way Ms. Black."  _Black,_ he thought. Spike squinted his eyes in confusion.  _Ms. Black? Did Jet get a sex change or something?_ He wondered to himself. Then he snorted a bit at the thought of Jet as a woman. _Like that man would ever get a sex change._  

A young woman entered, she didn't look much older than 22. She was thin but well proportioned and her pin-straight, violet hair came just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a blue, grey with hints of green. They very similarly resembled Jet's eyes. _I_ _t's obviously not him after getting a sex change or_ something. Spike thought.  _Unless technology has REALLY improved since I died._ Spike chuckled as he thought to himself. 

The girl looked nervous. She was biting her bottom lip and swaying back and forth ever so slightly. The nurse smiled and gestured towards the girl. "Mr. Spiegel, This is Ms. Spencer Black." Spike raised an eyebrow. The girl smiled weakly and took an awkward breath. Spike looked from side to side waiting for someone to say something but the girl just looked at the nurse. The nurse caught the look and realized what Ms. Black was trying to ask her. "Oh!" She exclaimed in a high pitched, sweet voice. "OK, I'll just let you two talk." The nurse promptly left the room and closed the door behind her.

"So," Spike started to say, but as he couldn't think of anything else to say the room again, fell silent. Then Spencer finally spoke up. "This is hard to explain. Um, My parents payed to revive you." _Parents?!_ Spike thought to himself.  _How long have I been dead?_  Spencer cleared her throat and continued. "They'd been saving their whole lives, they didn't think they'd have enough money to do it because of Julia's collage tuition but ..." Spencer trailed off.She looked up at Spike who had a look of extreme confusion on his face. "Oh," Spencer said realizing she was going way too fast. "Why don't we start from after you... died." Spencer took a deep breath and was about to start when Spike interrupted her. "Wait, wait. One question. How long have I been dead?" He asked. 


	2. Long Ride Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to open in youtube for this chapter is  
> Long Ride Home By Patty Griffin  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6hpwl9rTL0

"38 YEARS!?!" Spike exclaimed, his eyes wider than a deer in the headlights. Spencer nodded. "I can imagine how crazy this is for you." She said. Spike nodded, his face saying _Ya' think?_ Spencer looked down at the floor. "After you died dad...Jet, pulled some strings to get you put into cryo and promised he would pay for them to revive you when he had the money. Of course that took a while with all of mom's debts-" Spike stopped her. "Who's your mother?" He asked in an urgent tone. Spencer bit her lip, "Umm I'm trying to remember the name you knew her by... Valentine. Faye Valentine."  Spike's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "Jet and Faye?" Spike asked in disbelief. "She said you might say that." Spencer said with a smirk. "You didn't really know her after she got her memories back." Spike shook his head. "She said they didn't change anything." Spike retorted. Spencer shrugged. "You can take that up with her later. She's at work right now so you'll see her when you come home tomorrow." Spike nodded. Then something occurred to him. "Where's Jet?" He asked. Spencer looked down at the floor; tears began to well up in her eyes. "What?" Spike asked.

Spencer looked up at him. "Dad's... Jet's..." She started to say, her voice trembling somewhat. "He died, two months ago." She said. Unable to hold it back a tear began to roll down her face. Spike felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "I'm... I'm sorry." Spike said. "How did it..." He trailed off. Spencer sniffled a little before saying, "Car crash. Both he and my sister Julia were killed." Spike swallowed. "Julia?" he asked. Spencer nodded. "Named after the one you knew. I was supposed to be named after you, but I ended up being a girl instead of a boy so, Spencer." The dark-lavender haired girl explained. "Besides, I'd be awkward if you and I had the same name." She joked. Spike nodded and gave a slight smile. Then his face fell as someone else came to his mind "Julia... did you guys revive her?" He asked. Spencer looked sad again. "No the wreck was too violent." Spike opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the right words. 

After a long moment of uncomfortable silence, Spike finally spoke softly. "I meant... my Julia."

"Oh." Spencer vocalized. "Um, sorry no. Dad said she was lost when they got there." 

* * *

The next day Spencer came back to the hospital in a taxi. Spike came out of the building with a bag slung over his shoulder. Spencer pressed her nose against the window and looked him over. He wasn't as attractive as she had pictured when she was little, but her dad always over romanticized his stories of Spike. Contrary to how she hat first pictured him, he was almost ungracefully tall and he slouched a little with his hands in pockets. He did have the same dark brown hair with a slight green tint as in all the stories, and his eyes were a maroon color like her mother said. Spencer hadn't really gotten a good enough look at them yesterday, she wanted to see if they were two different colors like in the stories.

She opened the door of the taxi and waved to Spike, who nodded in conformation that he had seen her. She sat back down in the car and scooted over a seat so Spike could take the seat closest to the sidewalk. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror and noticed her hair was a bit messy. She quickly fixed it and then found herself frantically trying to fix her clothes. She wondered if she should have dressed nicer than her favorite pair of jeans and an old, black, button-up shirt. She was still nervous. She felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She felt giddy, like a little girl waiting for ice cream. Spencer shook her head. She had never been the girly, sappy, giddy kind of girl. That was always Julia. She never wore dresses or make-up. She was never nervous on dates. For gods sake, her first kiss was during a rugby match with the boys when Matt Parker knocked her over. So why did meeting her dad's old friend make her feel like a little girl?

Spike stepped into the car and tossed his bag between them. "Thanks for the clothes." Spike said. Spencer smiled. "No problem." She said. Spike gave a nod then asked "Were these mine?" The girl nodded. "I got them out of your old room on the Bebop." She said. Spike looked surprised. "Jet kept the Bebop?"

"Yep." Spencer said. "He keeps it in it's own special hanger and made sure it was always in pinnacle condition. I used to try to convince him to update the equipment but he said if he did that then you wouldn't know how to fly it." Spike nodded, "Probably true." Spencer gave a soft smile and a quiet snort of laughter. 

Spike looked out the window, the world hadn't changed too much since he had died. Something was different though. The world looked clearer, more depth. It took him a moment to realize it. At that same moment Spencer spoke up. "Spike?" She said in a curious tone. "Can I...Oh this is awkward..." She blushed. Spike turned to look over at the girl whose face was flushed pink. "What?" He asked. Spencer took a deep breath and let it out. "Can I look at your eyes? They're two different colors, right?" Spencer's face went from pink to red as the question came from her lips. Spike nodded. "Yeah, I lost one in an accident. One of them is a fake... Or at least it should be..." He explained. Spencer looked confused. "What do you mean should be?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Spike looked out the window again. "I think they replaced it with something more high tech." 

"Look at me?" Spencer suggested. Spike turned his head. Spencer stared up into his eyes. "I've seen a picture of you before you died. Your eyes look the same as they were." 

* * *

 They arrived at a large house just before noon. Spencer lead Spike to the door and opened it. As they entered Spencer called out into the house "Mom, I'm home. Spike's here." An old woman rolled into the foyer in a wheel chair. "Spike." The woman said a smirk on her face. "It's been a long time." Spike nodded. "Hello Faye." He greeted. Faye rolled closer and grabbed Spike's hand. "Is this what it was like for my friends when I came out of cryo? Geeze I feel old." She laughed. Spencer smiled. It was nice to see her mother smile so soon after her fathers death. "Spencer, Hunter called, he was wondering if you could help him coach a rugby game. I didn't know when you'd be back but it's starting in a half an hour." Faye told her daughter. "Are you sure it's alright?" Spencer asked. Faye nodded. "I have Spike to keep me company. Go ahead." Spencer nodded and grabbed a bag near the door and left. 

"Now," Faye said, a mischievous look on her face. Spike raised an eyebrow. "Jet's funeral is in three days; I need you to do me a favor." She said. "Ok," Spike responded, gesturing for her to go on. "I'm selling this house and moving into a retirement home. Jet left you an Spencer the Bebop in his will, I want you to take off and go back to being a bounty hunter. Take Spencer with you. She shouldn't be stuck to one planet. Her heart is in the Bebop, not here. She reminds me of myself sometimes. Spencer's my little troublemaker, my little tomboy. Jet and I were going to leave the house to my oldest, Julia, but that crash took her from us. Spencer will feel terrible about leaving me home alone but don't let her come back here Spike." She explained. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, but you have to promise me that you'll take care of her."  Faye looked up at Spike, when he didn't respond she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her level. "Promise me now Spike." She ordered. Spike held his hands in the air then crossed his heart. "I promise." He uttered quickly. Faye let go of his collar. "Good. I will hold you to that Spike." She articulated harshly. 

"Yes Ma'am" Spike saluted lazily. 

* * *

 

Spencer came down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into a clean bun and her black dress hung just below her knees. She sighed as she grabbed her dark grey sweater and pulled it over her bare arms. It was Sunny out, making Spencer feel like the world was mocking her pain. Her mother rolled up to the steps and gave a sad smile. Spencer looked down at her belly as she buttoned up her sweater. "The weather didn't even have the courtesy to be grey today." Spencer joked swallowing back a tear. Faye took her daughter's hand. "Sometimes the worst days are the sunniest." She said. Spencer snickered a little before saying "Leave it up to a mom to turn a joke into life advice." Faye couldn't help but laugh a little. The two shared a moment of bitter sweet silence before Spencer reached down and gave her mother a huge hug. 

* * *

 

The day went by slowly. The viewing was closed casket, no one would have wanted to see the gruesome way they had died. Spike found himself looking at the picture of the young Julia. She had black hair like her father and her mother's green eyes. She was a gorgeous girl, her smile was soft and elegant. Spike wondered what she was like before she died. Spencer approached him from behind. "She hated that picture." She said. Spike looked at Spencer then back at the photo. "Why? She looks beautiful." He asked. Spencer smiled gently. "She said it made her look prettier than she was. I told her she was always that pretty but she never believed me." She explained. Spike smiled and looked back down at the picture and set it down.

"Everyone." Faye called from the podium. "Spencer, you wanted to sing something?" She said. Spencer handed Spike her drink. She walked up to the stage and pulled the microphone to her lips. She took a deep breath and nodded to the guitarist who sat behind her, he nodded back and began to strum. Spencer took another breath and started to sing.

_"Long black limousine, shiniest car I've ever seen. The back seat is nice and clean, She rides as quiet as a dream. Someone dug a hole six long feet in the ground. I said goodbye to you and I threw my roses down. Ain't nothing left at all in the end of being proud With me riding in this car, and you flying through the clouds."_

_"I've had some time to think about you And watch the sun sink like a stone I've had some time to think about you On the long ride home._ "

Spencer had a lovely singing voice and the song was absolutely amazing. Spike looked over at Faye. A tear ran down her cheek. 

_"Forty years go by with someone laying in your bed Forty years of things you say you wish you'd never said How hard would it have been to say some kinder words instead I wonder as I stare up at the sky turning red"_

_"I've had some time to think about you And watch the sun sink like a stone I've had some time to think about you On the long ride home"_

_"Headlights staring at the driveway The house is dark as it can be I go inside and all is silent It seems as empty as the inside of me."_

The song ended and Spencer took a small bow. Spike watched her walk back over to him impressed. "What?" Spencer asked waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Nothing," Spike shrugged. "You're just really good." Spencer blushed at the complement. "Thanks." She smiled.

Across the room a red haired woman recognized Spike. She approached Spencer and Spike and tapped them on the shoulders. "Spike?" She asked. "They revived you?" Spike turned around to face the short, older woman. "Um..." Spike said confused. Suddenly Spencer hugged the woman. "Aunt Edward!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you made it!" Spike's jaw dropped. "Ed?!" He said in shock. "You're so... old." Ed started to laugh obnoxiously loud. "Yeah, I guess so Spike!" She said gleefully. Then she punched him in the arm. "Thanks for pointing it out Jackass." Spike smiled. "I just meant you're all grown up. What happened to that goofy hacker I used to know?" Spencer and Ed laughed simultaneously. "Trust me Spike, Aunt Edward hadn't changed at all." The girls laughed a little more.

"Anyway, your mom said that she's sending the two of you off in the bebop." Ed said, changing the subject. "Do you mind giving me a ride back to earth?" She asked. Spencer smiled. "Sure, Why not? We're leaving tomorrow night, meet us at the hanger?."

"Sure." The red haired woman nodded in conformation.

* * *

The sun had begun to set  when Spike left the ceremony. He got a taxi and went back to the hotel he was staying at. Faye had offered a room at her house but he insisted he get a hotel room. It definitely wasn't a four star hotel. The wall paper was peeling and there was a faint smell of marijana smoke filled the halls. Spike entered his room and laid down on the lumpy bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He dreamed of Julia. Her long, blond hair hung down over him as she looked down at him. He smiled and she smiled back. "If you're staying, I'll be with you." she said, her voice distant. "Get Down!" He yelled. Now they were standing on the rooftop in the rain. She dropped to the ground as told. Spike turned his shotgun towards the man behind her and pulled the trigger. The man fell back, his blood spraying out of his body. Then Julia started to get up and run to him. _No, stay down._ He thought, trying so hard to say it out loud to her but it was as if he had no voice. _Please no._ He thought again, _I don't want to remember this._   Another man came and pulled out a gun. The sound rang out in Spikes ears. Julia arched her back, her mouth open in pain she fell to the ground in slow motion. Spike's eyes widened and her ran to her. Pulling her into his arms he screamed "Julia!" Her eyes opened slowly and she whispered something to him.

Spike sat up in his bed, his eyes red and filled with tears. "Shit." He whispered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to invite you to give Long Ride Home an extra listen before you go on to the next chapter. It's a beautiful song and the story is beautiful. Just listen to it again and pay attention to every note. Thanks!


	3. Cold as it Gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for youtube:  
> Cold as it gets - Patty Griffin  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8Cq2kMB7_Y

Ed and Spencer walked to the hanger after lunch. Spencer wanted to make sure everything was working properly before Spike would try to fly it. When they got inside Spencer said, "Ok Aunt Ed, I'm gonna head up to the control room and check the stats. Stay here and make yourself comfortable." Ed nodded and sat down on the couch. She looked around the room, it had been a while since she had been in the Bebop. "Hey where's Spike? Wasn't he supposed to be here before us?" She called up to Spencer. "Yeah." Spencer called back. "Could you go check his room?" Ed got up and walked over to Spike's old room. "He's not in here! I'm gonna call the hotel to see if he's asleep."  She shouted to Spencer. "Good Idea." Spencer called back.

Ed called the hotel, a sweet sounding receptionist answered the phone with a high pitched "Good Morning! How can I help you?"

Ed cleared her throat. "Yeah, uh, could you tell me if a Spike Spiegel has checked out of the hotel yet?" she asked. Ed heard the sound of paper flipping as the receptionist looked through the log.

"Um no." She answered. 

"Did he respond to the wake up call that we asked for?" Ed asked concerned. 

"Mr. Spiegel cancelled the wake up call ma'am." 

 _"Shit_ " she exclaimed, sensing something was very wrong. "Send someone up there right now! and call an ambulance." She yelled into the phone urgently.

* * *

Spike awoke in a hospital bed, again. He sat up slowly and looked around the white, bland room. The door was to his left and Ed say in a chair to his right. He looked over at her. She jumped up out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck, hitting him so hard it almost knocked him off the bed. "Thank God you're OK!" She exclaimed. Spike looked around the room in confusion for a moment. Ed let go and quickly put her face centimeters away from his, grabbed his arm, The one he hadn't cut open, with both hands and twisted hard. Spike cried out in pain. Then the red headed woman smacked him up the back of his head. "You selfish dick-head." She straightened up and crossed her arms. "You really think Julia would have wanted you to kill yourself?" She asked, disappointment in her voice. Spike took a breath to answer but Ed cut him off. "No, save your breath. You've got two more lectures on the way. I'm just here to watch. See?" Ed held up a bag of popcorn and popped a piece into her mouth before taking her seat next to the window.

It wasn't long before the youngest, purple haired Black* marched in, fury in her stride. Spike swallowed as she flew at him, her eyes filled to the brim with rage. A loud _SMACK_ rang through the hospital room. Spike's cheek became flushed with a sting. Ed tossed another piece of popcorn into her mouth. 

* _(_ _To clarify I am referring to her last name.)_  

"How  **dare**  you." Spencer hissed down at him, his face still pointed in the direction her open hand had driven it. "How dare you. disrespect my family like that. They brought you back to _life_! And you were just going to waste that?" Spike looked up his eyes narrowed. "I didn't ask them to. What if I _wanted_ to be dead." He responded bitterly. Ed suddenly released a loud cackle. "Who said you had a choice in the matter? None one asks to be born either. We all live the lives we are given." She retorted. Spencer stood above spike. her voice went soft and the look in her eyes changed from enraged to hurt. "Your life isn't yours to end." Spencer walked over to Ed and took a piece of popcorn. "My mom is two minutes away. The doctors had said they could release you tomorrow but they're going to have to add a few days to that when she's through with you" Her eyes went dark as she sat down in her chair.

* * *

 Faye rolled into the room on her wheelchair, slowly and agonizingly. Her face was turned down shadowing her eyes, the tension was heightened by the silence of the room. Spike looked down at the sheets and clenched his fist. A creak came from the wheel chair as Faye stood up slowly. "Mom no!" Spencer shouted running to catch her if she were to stumble. Faye's weak legs lifted her up and she moved towards the bed. Spike's eyes widened as she grew closer and the pain and fury in her eyes burned hotter than all of hell and the image of them burned into the minds off all in the room. She gripped his arm where the stitches were and dug her nail into the raw wound, it stung like her finger had just squeezed all the juice from a lemon. Spike yelped in pain. "Look at me Spike." She ordered, her voice low with a dark tone. He turned his eyes to hers, she didn't look angry, just sad and disappointed.  Something about that look in her eyes hurt more than her nail in the cut. "This is for my husband." She whispered, digging her nail deeper into the wound. Spike shrieked again, causing a near by nurse to come running to the room, Spencer blocked to door. "And this," Faye continued, removing her hand from his arm. "This is from my baby girl." Faye brought her arm high in the air then all the air left the room as she brought it down fast and hard on his crotch. All of the air suddenly left the room, Spike couldn't get enough air in to let out an more cries of pain. He curled up in a ball in pain. "You coward." She spat in a low, threatening tone." If you EVER do anything like that again I will rip your balls off with my own hands because you obviously don't have enough to keep the promise you made me." Slowly, Faye released Spikes arm and groin and walked back to her wheel chair. The tension in the room hung in the silent air as she slowly wheeled herself out of the room.  Spencer moved her arm and let the nurse tend to Spike's new wounds.  


End file.
